Taken Away
by PrimeAutobots
Summary: Two years ago, Blue was living happily with his family, until he was Taken Away.


**Taken Away**

 _I listened to a song and this is what happened. Prepare your Feels!_

 _Humans, Guess who the characters are. X3_

 _This contains shipping/slash if you squint. Don't read if you don't like._

 _Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes._

* * *

It had been two long, painful, years since Blue had been taken away. The charcoal haired teenager sat on the couch in his shared dorm, with a warm mug of tea in his hands. He looked into the mug. It was black and white with a police badge on the side. It reminded him of his older brother, Prowl. Prowl was a police officer. He worked alongside his partner, Jazz. The two had shared a small two bedroom house, making it easier for work. Together had raised Bluestreak after his and Prowl's mother had passed. Jazz and Prowl shared a room so that Blue was able to have his own.

The sound of bickering made Blue briefly glance up. His roommates, Ray and Jack, were arguing again. Blue just tuned them out. He had become used to their arguments. Jack blew himself up, and the lab he shared with his mentor, at least twice a week. Ray and his own mentor were always patching the pair up afterwards.

Blue raised the mug to his lips, breathing in the scent of the sweet tea, taking a sip. The warm liquid had a nice taste, English breakfast and honey. It was Prowl's favourite. Blue smiled a small bittersweet smile. Memories of his older brother and Jazz flooded his mind, pausing on one, that horrible day two years ago. Blue could remember that day as if it was only yesterday.

* * *

 _The whoop of sirens flooded the quiet street. Blue blinked in surprise. Jazz and Prowl had arrived home an hour ago so it couldn't be them, plus they never used the sirens to announce their arrival. Jazz and Prowl went to open the door as Blue put away the book he had been reading. He could hear the quiet whispering murmurs between Jazz, Prowl and whoever was at the door._

 _Blue jumped as Jazz called him. The teenager quickly walked out of his bedroom, towards the pair that had raised him. Blue instinctively hid behind his older brother after looking at the stern faces of the four officers. They were even scarier than Jazz when he was angry, and Jazz was almost never angry. All four of the officers had rank badges either on their shoulders or breast pockets, which ranked higher than his guardians._

 _Prowl's face was blank, whilst Jazz was frowning. Only now did Blue realize that Jazz was tightly clutching Prowl's hand, who was gripping Jazz's just as tightly back, a sign of needed comfort. Prowl stepped to the side, closer to Jazz, and gently pulled Blue to his other side, out from behind him. Blue looked up at his guardians, with a confused look on his face._

 _One of the officers held out a piece of paper before speaking, "Jazz Miles and Prowl White, you have both been deemed incapable of being able to raise Blue White. Blue White will be taken to a boarding school in the big city, where he can receive the best schooling he can have, and be away from the troubles of having police officers for guardians."_

 _Blue's jaw dropped, 'What!? They're taking me away!? Why!?'_

 _The officer shoved the paper into Prowl's free hand before taking hold of Blue's upper arm in a tight, almost painful grip. Blue dug his heels into the ground, trying to stop the officer from pulling him towards the police car._

 _"Stop! What are you doing? I'm happy living with my brother and Jazz! They raised me just fine! I don't need to go to a flashy school! I don't need to be taken away!" Blue cried but to no avail, the officer just kept walking._

 _Blue looked at his brother and Jazz standing at the front door. Their clenched knuckles were white. Tears were rushing silently down Jazz's cheeks, out from under his blue visor. Tears were pooled in Prowl's eyes, until finally they started to rush down the tall man's cheeks._

 _Blue froze. Prowl never cried. **Never**. Not even when their mother had died did Prowl cry. Blue stopped struggling, and the officer dragged him into the car with ease._

 _Prowl's knees buckled. No longer able to support his weight. The tall man landed heavily on his knees, now the same height as Jazz. Jazz quickly wrapped an arm around Prowl's shoulders pulling him close. Prowl buried his face in Jazz's shoulder, his own shaking with sobs. Jazz gently stroked Prowl's hair with his free hand. His own tears rushing down his cheeks, out from under his visor._

 _The officers split into pairs, climbing into the police cars. The engines started, and seatbelts were buckled, before the officers drove off._

* * *

"Blue?" A soft voice made Blue's head snap up. His flashback over.

Blue's azure eyes met Ray's turquoise ones. Worry was cast all over Ray's face as he checked over Blue. Jack watched with worry from just behind Ray. A knock at the door startled all three boys. Jack quickly went over to the door, opening it to reveal Mr. Hide. One of their teachers and their dorm monitor. The ex-military officer had been the one to introduce Blue to Ray and Jack. Mr. Hide had also been there for Blue when he needed him. He was like a father figure.

A small smile was on the tall man's scarred face "Blue, I need you to come with me."

Blue blinked up at the teacher before putting his half-empty mug down. Ray and Jack gave Blue a quick hug before the smaller boy followed Mr. Hide out of the dorms.

* * *

Blue looked out the passenger side window of Mr. Hide's truck, watching the familiar scenery pass by. A bright, excited smile was spread over the teenager's face, shared by Mr. Hide. Blue started to bounce in his seat as Mr. Hide slowed to a stop in front of a small beautiful house, in a country town.

The engine was shut off and Blue threw the passenger door open, just as the house door opened, the residents alerted by the sound of the engine.

"BLUE!" The loud cry of joy echoed throughout the street, as a tall man with black hair ran towards the teenager.

The man's long strides covered the ground fast, scooping Blue up as he reached him. Blue buried his face in his older brother's shoulder, tears of pure joy rushing down both their cheeks. The front door slammed back open and a short black haired man dashed out. In moments the man crashed into Prowl's hip.

Prowl kept one arm under Blue, to hold him up, and used the other to scoop up Jazz and bring him to the same height as Blue. Jazz instantly wrapped his arms around Blue, crushing him in a hug.

Tears of joy streaked the cheeks of all three males as they embraced. Finally reunited after two long painful years.


End file.
